Corredores de fiore
by Geri and Freki
Summary: En el año X791 apareció el primer Chika no Kaijū, un monstruo formidable aun más poderosos que un dragón, con un inmenso poder mágico y con una terrible finalidad; eliminar a los humanos. Pero estos no se rendirían tan fácilmente, crearon las grandes murallas mágicas y los organismos que lucharían hasta el final contra estos crueles seres. ¿quién ganará esta cruenta lucha ?


Prólogo

A lo largo de la historia de la humanidad hubieron varios episodios de guerras, epidemias y desastres naturales que amenazaron con extinguir a la especie, y luego de más de un siglo en paz, donde la raza humana prospero y aumento notablemente su población, sucedió este acontecimiento importante que desafío nuevamente a la humanidad y la misma historia lo predecía, no todo siempre estaría bien, la naturaleza eternamente nos pondrá a prueba y así fue, en el año X791 apareció el primero _Chika no Kaijū_, monstruos formidables con un inmenso poder mágico y casi invencibles, provienen de las grandes zanjas que generan los cataclismos, y su fin es destruir las ciudades y humanos, a su paso han arrasado varias metrópolis y una de ellas fue Magnolia. Los magos del consejo y la nobleza decidieron crear las grandes murallas de la vida para detener los ataque de los _Chika no Kaijū_, estas murallas reforzadas con magia median 40 metros de alto y 6 metros de ancho, rodeaban por completo a las ciudades y estaban equipadas con cañones mágicos y guardias de la muralla.

Ciudades protegidas por las murallas de la vida:

-Acalypha

-Clover

-Crocus

-Era

Bestiario:

-Yū tsubasa Kaijū: monstruo parecido a una serpiente y dragón, tiene enormes alas y garras, sus ojos son pequeños, pero tienen cuatro orejas, dos en cada lado del cráneo equipándolo con una aguda audición, su piel esta revestida por gruesas escamas, suele matar con sus colmillos venenosos, garras o con la guadaña de su cola. Mide 7 metros de alto, 15 metros de largo y 17 metros de ancho (con alas extendidas). Su poder mágico es medio.

-Senkan Kaijū: monstruo parecido con la tortuga y rinoceronte, tiene un gigantesco caparazón, su cráneo se parece al de un tiburón martillo, es grueso de contextura volviéndolo lento pero resistente contra los ataques, suele matar utilizando su cráneo en forma de martillo golpeando fuertemente, su fuerte es la fuerza bruta. Mide 10 metros de alto, 14 metros de largo y 7 metros de ancho. Su poder mágico es alto.

-Kaijū naifu: parecido con un leopardo y a un lagarto de komodo, tiene las extremidades reforzadas con cuchillas afiladas, excelente visión, largas garras y dientes, es veloz, su piel esta fortificada con magia protectora, no tiene pelo al igual que todos los Kaijū y su color es negro. Mide 13 metros de alto, 26 metros de largo y 7 metros de ancho. Poder mágico alto.

-Kaijū no sasori: parecido con un escorpión, su coraza es imposible de de perforar, tiene un aguijón venenoso y dos tenazas para cercenar. Mide 6 metros de alto, 16 metros de largo y 8 metros de ancho. Su poder mágico es bajo.

- Worg equine: es un lobo utilizado como caballo de los corredores, es una bestia veloz, tiene un gran olfato para captar un Chika no Kaijū a kilómetros de distancia, también tiene una aguda audición, es resistente e inteligente y posee una capa de pelaje que los protege de los climas fríos. Mide 1,70 Cm de alto (patas hasta la cruz). Carece de poder mágico.

Organismos:

-Guardias de la muralla: son magos ubicados en la parte superior de la muralla, vigilan y matan a los Kaijū que se aproximan a esta. Se reconocen por llevar un chaquetón largo (hasta la rodilla, como el blanco que usa Gray) color grana y en la espalda tienen bordado el escudo de Fiore.

-Agentes de la paz ciudadana: son guardias de la ciudad, se preocupan del orden y mantener en control a las personas en situación de evacuación por la invasión de Kaijū. Se reconocen por llevar un chaquetón largo color blanco y el escudo de Fiore bordado en la espalda.

-Corredores: magos que están fuera de las murallas, encargados de cerrar las zanjas y averiguar el origen de los cataclismos, matan a los Kaijū y montan sobre los Worg equine, siempre se mantiene en movimiento. Se reconocen por llevar un chaquetón largo color negro, con un escudo que lleva la cabeza de un Huargo bordado sobre el pectoral izquierdo.

-Caballeros: milicia encargada de proteger a los nobles. Se reconocen por llevar una armadura plateada y una capa roja que cuelga de sus hombros, llevan dibujado el escudo de Fiore sobre su pecho.

* * *

**Gray POV**

Mi corazón latía con ímpetu, escuche mi respiración pesada y observe paralizado como constantemente se estrellaban una gota tras otra de mi sangre contra el suelo. Todo había terminado, pero aun así mi fuero interno insistía que era solo un chiste de mal gusto. Levante la mirada y examine a mi alrededor, los cuerpos de mis compañeros estaban esparcidos por toda la periferia junto al gran cadáver del Yū tsubasa Kaijū y el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre. Me erguí y camine lentamente, observe cada uno de mis camaradas, todos habían muerto de la forma más cruenta y sus rostros lo demostraban, reflejaban aflicción, no importaba que hayan sido héroes para la humanidad, que hayan dado la cara en vez de esconder la cola como todos los malditos nobles, de todas formas sus cuerpos se pudrirían aquí y sin siquiera con un semblante apacible ¿y por qué yo tenía que sobrevivir y presenciar esta masacre? Varios eran mucho más valiosos que yo, mi magia no era la más poderosa y sólo soy un soldado.

Un quedo gemido logro despabilarme de mi ensimismamiento, sentí una ola de euforia recorrer mi cuerpo. Agudice el oído para lograr localizar el manifestante de aquellos quejidos y los volví a percibir, provenían detrás del cuerpo del Chika no Kaijū, me dirigí allí lo más rápido que mi lesionado cuerpo me permitía y la encontré, permanencia sobre un charco de sangre, su inconfundible cabellera grana estaba esparcida sobre el suelo y contemple conmovido como su pecho se movió con sutileza, ella estaba respirando.

Corrí a su lado y la sujete de los hombros, deslice de su rostro hebras granate para poder visualizar sus orbes marrones, me miraron con fragilidad –han muerto todos Gray… aniquilaron al catorceavo escuadrón- su voz se quebró y las lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas limpiando algunas manchas de sangre. Mi garganta comenzó a arder y la abrace con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, escuche sus sollozos y sentí como su sangre humedecía mi pecho. Su peso se volvió aparentemente inerte sobre mis brazos, no obstante ella seguía respirando aun que sus inhalos eran casi imperceptibles, supuse que se desmayo por la gran pérdida de sangre. Levante la mirada hacia el cielo, las nubes negras se ceñían sobre nosotros. Puse uno de mis brazos detrás de sus hombros y el otro bajo sus rodillas, y la eleve con diligencia.

Kage se me acerco obediente, se tumbo sobre el suelo para permitirme más sencilla la tarea de encaramarme sobre él. Le pedí a Suisen que buscara algún tipo de guarida. Observe por última vez el campo de batalla y ancle la mirada sobre los ojos del Yū tsubasa Kaijū, implore que la muerte de mis restantes seis compañeros hayan emancipado mucho más vidas.

Apreté el agarre sobre Erza y le di la señal a Kage para marcharnos, lentamente abandonamos aquella escena encarnizada y comenzaron a caer las gotas de lluvia. Luego de una hora de recorrido cauteloso regreso Suisen animosa y nos guio a la guarida que había hallado. El camino era cuesta arriba dentro de un bosque frondoso, el suelo enlodado le perjudicaba el paso a mi huargo y en cada tropiezo Erza gemía de dolor sobre mis brazos. La lluvia se volvió más copiosa y lo único que repetía en mi mente como un mantra era: llegar a la guarida, y casi por arte de magia, luego de haberlo impetrado como un maniático la divise, era una cueva formada por dos grandes rocas. Suspire aliviado y descendí del lomo de Kage, me adentre a la fría caverna y situé a Erza sobre el suelo gélido de esta.

Mis manos estaban chorreantes de su sangre y me tomo un tiempo en atinar a atender sus heridas, tenia nauseas, era insoportable seguir aspirando ese horrendo olor a sangre y aun que suene chiflado, por mi vomitar todo ese mal que sentía era lo mejor, lo necesitaba, deshacerme de esos sentimientos amargos, de la situación, del ahora que me apretaban dolorosamente el estomago.

Desabroche su camisa y súbitamente vertí alcohol sobre sus heridas limpiándolas, Erza apenas se estremeció. Tome el hilo y aguja quirúrgicos del botiquín y comencé a suturar sus lesiones, era repulsivo sentir como atravesaba su escocida piel, sé que he matado a personas y monstruos perforándolos, pero el hecho de que sea ella aquel acto era insoportable. Tarde una hora en cerrar por completo la gran herida, ella no se despertó y era preocupante, me cerciore de que siguiera respirando en cada momento, no dejaba de invadirme el pensamiento lacerante de perderla aquí a mi merced. La cubrí con mi capa de corredor y me quede sentado a su lado esperando a que todo no empeorara.

**Normal POV**

Gray apoyo su cabeza contra la álgida pared de la cueva y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Haber sobre exigido a su cuerpo de esa forma la paso la cuenta y ahora tendría que someterse a la quietud para recuperar fuerza, pero los pensamientos angustiosos aprovecharían el momento para invadir su mente y atormentarlo. Era casi un masoquismo, pero esas horripilantes imágenes y recuerdos no podía arrancárselos de su fuero interno. Su respiración se volvió pesada y una ola de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, intento distraerse clavando la mirada hacia la entrada de la cuerva, todavía era de noche y seguía lloviendo con intensidad. Kage estaba sentado frente la abertura, tenía las orejas erguidas y olfateaba reiteradas veces el aire. Gray rogo que no fuera a gruñir, por ahora necesitaban descansar. Un jadeo de Erza lo despabilo de su ensimismamiento y Suisen gimió preocupada. La huargo había estado sufriendo un ataque de nervios toda la noche mientras Gray controlaba la fiebre de Erza, desinfectaba sus heridas y rogaba que no se transformara en una sepsis.

-buena chica. -dijo Erza suavemente mientras acariciaba el hocico de su huargo y esta le lamia su rostro e intentaba reconfortarla.

-has despertado.- dijo Gray y los ojos marrones de Erza se posaron débilmente sobre él

-lo siento. -dijo Erza y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-no te disculpes, mejor sigue descansando.- dijo con suavidad y sostuvo con cuidado su nuca para darle de beber agua.

-ten, tienes que hidratarte.- dijo, ella bebió con dificultad y tosió varias veces.

-gracias.- dijo Erza con fragilidad y volvió a recostarse al lado de Suisen en posición fetal. Aun jadeaba con conflicto pero por lo menos su fiebre había disminuido, parecía una niña indefensa en ese estado, Gray desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la entrada e intento mantenerme despierto aun que sus ojos rogaban con vehemencia cerrarse.

Gray despertó de un espasmo. Su corazón latía mucho más rápido que lo normal. Observo panorámicamente la cueva cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien; Erza seguía durmiendo pacíficamente y kage seguía vigilando en la entrada. Había parado de llover y ya había amanecido. Gray se sermoneo mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido en un momento donde estaban tan vulnerables ante los Kaijūs.

Gray acaricio la frente de Erza, su fiebre había subido nuevamente. Zarandeo suavemente el hombro de ella y sus orbes marrones se abrieron con lentitud y lo observaron con debilidad.

-Tenemos que marcharnos Erza, Era esta cerca –dijo Gray con suavidad mientras sostenía su nuca para darle de beber.

Erza estaba por responderle pero el leve gruñido de Kage los distrajo. Gray bajo con delicadeza a Erza y se dirigió nervioso hacia la entrada. El día estaba soleado y corría una agradable brisa húmeda. El bosque estaba en completo silencio hasta que se escucho un suave sonido de unas ramas quebrarse. Gray se puso en posición de alerta y para su sorpresa Kage comenzó a mover su cola. Entre el bosque se deslumbraron cuatro ojos amarillentos y aparecieron dos huargos con monturas. Eran los Worg Equine de algunos miembros difuntos del escuadrón. Gray suspiro aliviado y Kage corrió a saludar a sus iguales.

Volvió a adentrarse a la cueva y se sentó junto a Erza, esta se apretaba su herida mientras gemía de dolor. Gray saco el botiquín y preparo el material para desinfectar sus lesiones. Levanto suavemente su camisa ensangrentada y corto con delicadeza las vendas manchadas. Sus manos temblaban de terror al darse cuenta la cantidad se sangre que ella estaba perdiendo y al observar los dos grandes tajaduras que comenzaban desde la espalda baja, subían rodeando el lado derecho de su cintura y finalizaban bajo su seno derecho. El yu tsubasa kaiju le dejo un recuerdo de su ferocidad por el resto de su vida, aun que en ese punto ya no sabía si le quedaban muchas horas. Gray acaricio el rostro de Erza para intentar calmarla de sus estremeciendo de dolor, él sabía que sufriría al verter lo que quedaba de alcohol sobre su lesión, y así fue, ella intentaba suprimir sus gritos lastimeros y agarraba con fuerza la chaqueta de Gray. Suisen volvió a alterarse y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cavernas, aun que Gray estaba seguro que el más alterado allí era él. Volvió a vendar sus heridas con velocidad, quería terminar ese horripilante proceso cuanto antes, era insoportable ver al gran titania en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Erza comenzó a calmarse y recuperar la compostura al paso de los minutos.

-gracias Gray. –dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-necesitamos irnos cuanto antes, lo siento Erza, pero si llega otro estamos muertos. –dijo Gray con seriedad y Erza asintió levemente.


End file.
